Forum:SPARTAN-IV update!
This looks pretty awesome. Is it limited to just S-IV's or also IIs who have a place in the program as commanders or assistants? Pretty ownz0rs. I'd definitely wanna have one of these thingies. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another sign of Ajax's awesomeness xD Can anybody get one of these?--DREADHEAD613 01:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) =(--DREADHEAD613 23:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Make-A-Spartan Factory Armour File:Mjolnir base.png File:Mjolnir scout G base.png File:Mjolnir scout base.png File:Mjolnir CQB base.png File:Mjolnir EOD base.png Weapons Rifles File:MA6A.png File:LAR.png File:Carbine1.png File:BR09.png File:BR2.png Machine Guns File:LMG2.png File:LMG.png File:GPMG.png Specialist Weapons File:LSW.png File:Shotgun 3.png File:Rl1.png File:Ion rifle.png File:Grenadelauncher.png File:Gl4.png File:Gl3.png File:Gl2.png File:Flamer.png File:EMP rifle.png Snipers File:M99.png File:Srs40.png File:Sniper 3.png File:Sniper 2.png File:Sniper.png Shotguns File:Shotgun.png File:Shotgun2.png File:Shotgun 4.png SMGs File:SMG1.png File:SMG133.png File:SMG122.png File:SMG2.png File:M7A.png Heavy File:M45b.png File:M45A.png File:Rpg.png File:Missile launcher.png File:Spaz laz.png File:LAAW.png File:GMG.png File:Autocannon.png File:AIE.png Pistols File:Pistols 6.png File:Pistols 5.png File:Pistols.png File:Pistol 3.png File:Pistol2.png File:Pistol 4.png Melee Weapons File:CQC knife 2.png File:CQC Knife.png File:Bayonet.png File:Ballistic knife.png File:Tactical Knife.png File:Tactical knife2.png File:Machete.png Grenades File:M9.png File:Mx6.png File:THERMITE.png File:EMPG.png File:Flash bang.png File:Smoke.png Personalised weapons A something a little different for SPARTAN-IIs involved with the IV program. Customised pistols! ^.^ File:Angel Arm Special 33.png Explosives File:Blast tube.png File:APERS1.png Modifications Camo File:Woodland.jpg‎ File:Urban mid.jpg File:Urban dark.jpg ‎ File:Urban arid.jpg ‎ File:Timber.jpg‎ File:Shrub.jpg ‎ File:Tiger.jpg ‎ File:Temperate.jpg ‎ File:Splinter.png ‎ File:Sky camo.jpg ‎ File:Sea.jpg ‎ File:Mountain.jpg ‎ File:Jungle.jpg ‎ File:Jackal.jpg ‎ File:Hi vis.png ‎ File:Desert.jpg ‎ File:Bush.jpg‎ File:Artic.jpg ‎ File:Arid.jpg ‎ File:Alpine.jpg ‎ Pouches and equipment File:Pouches.png File:Knife sheaths.png File:Bandoliers.png‎ File:Bags.png File:Thermal.png Ammo Ammo for your bandoliers File:Mcal.png File:Shells.png File:Lcal.png File:Grenades.png Requests SPARTAN Armour *Armour: (Default, EOD, CQB, Scout or Scout with Ghillie) *Camo: (pick from that big list) *Pouches: (pick from the Battle Equipment Utilities, including pouches, any other webbing, attached thermal goggle or back pack *Weapon pose: (Holding a rifle, dual wielding, missile launcher or heavy weapon) *Personal Requests: (Any little personal modifications, within the constraints of common sense) Armour Requests *Armour: Default *Camo: Olive Drab *Pouches: M98 "Shoulder Holster", Boot Sheath, 'A' BR09 pouch (3 anchor front points), 'S' Respiratory pouch (Left anchor thigh), 'T' Med Pack pouch (Right anchor thigh), M98 magazine pouch (both sides of the Upper arm), 'R' Entrenching Tool pouch (Upper(?) back point), and 'P' Utility pouches for the rest of the anchor points in the back. *Weapon pose: Holding a rifle *Personal Requests: Perhaps "Buff Marks" and "Scratches" on the armor i.e. scud marks on the knee caps, etc. (If at all possible) *Armour: Default *Camo: Urban mid *Pouches: 0 Binocular Pouch (right thigh), M12 Pouch (left arm) *Weapon Pose: Holding a BR09 Rifle *Personal Requests: Perhaps a small pad, looking like a laptop, on the "belt" area *Armor: Standard Mk. VII MJOLNIR *Camo: Dark Urban Camouflage *Pouches: Pouch for BR09 Ammo *Maybe an M7B on the chest? *Pose: BR09 and M108A1 on his bag (magnetic plates ftw), dual wielding M57s. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *Armor: MJOLNIR Mark VI (or is it now VII?) *Weapon: Picture is called sniper 3, but I'm not sure of the real name, and a pair of M6G pistols, customised. *Modifications: NIGHT WATCH scope *Camo: Mountain *Personal Requests: No ghillie, but make any sniper like changes you think are neccesary. If he could have that odd cape thing that Ajax-013 (character, not you) has, that'd be great. Some webbing across the front in an x pattern and a few frags. Maybe some hip pouches as necessary. *Sling: Yep Thanks for an awesome system, mate! SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Armour: Default *Camo: Urban Dark *Pouches: A few respirators and pouches for weapons stated below *Weapon pose: If possible, LAR (silenced with red eye) with over one shoulder ala E3 06 and other hand at side with a (silenced) M7 in hand. M98 Compact on right side hip plate (magnetic) and M1091 with Augur over back (magnetic), Machete (in sheath) on chest, like CQB *Personal Requests: Knife have handle engraved with ninja symbol, and black tally marks on the knife blade (mostly obscured by sheath, I would think) *Armour: Default *Camo: Woodland *Pouches: Pistol Waist Holister, M7 Chest Holister, Water Bottle Pouch, and MA6A and BR09 ammo pouches (if you can) *Weapon pose: Holding a rifle *Personal Requests: Maybe a UNSC or SPARTAN-related symbol on the armor I'm not driven by fear, User talk:ShockTrooper, I'm just driven by anger Weapon *Weapon: *Modifications: (Pick from the list, to go on each rail ((Remember, theres one on the other side of the gun too ^.^))) *Camo: (Pick from the list) *Personal Requests: (Any little personal modifications, within the constraints of common sense) *Sling: (A yes or no will do) Weapon Requests Weapon * Weapon:BR 09 * Modifications: M024 Grenade Launcher, Foregrip, 8x Auger Scope and a Bayonet. * Camo: Urban Dark *Personal Requests: A few Skulls on the side if possible. * Sling: Yes. Thanks! SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Weapon: BR09 *Modifications: LUCOG Scope, (Forward Accessories) The "WATCHER", and Bayonet. *Camo: None *Personal Requests: Red tally marks (12) near the trigger to signify kills. (If at all possible) *Sling: Yes. *BR09 **Modifications: SUCOG Scope, suppressor, grenade launcher. **Camo: None *M108A1 Shotgun **Modification: Red Dot **Camo: None *Twin M57 Pistols (custom) **Camo - Gold plating **Personal Request: Perhaps fit a Jolly Roger in there? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 14:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Finished Examples File:Ajax.png|CQB with H, A, T and E pouches, Assault Pack, M3B Combat Knife, M4 Folding Knife, M108A1 with RED DOT, RED WYVERN and INVISIBLE WYVERN a BR09 with a SUCOG, RED WYVERN, INVISIBLE DRAGON and INVISIBLE WYVERN. File:Revy.png File:Heavy.png File:Motoko.png File:Sniperspartan.png File:EOD spartan.png